


Le plus fantastique d’entre eux

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship, M/M, One Shot, crack pairing treated serisouly, indoctrination, military state
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le chef de tous les soldats se devait de représenter ce à quoi tous devaient aspirer. Pour Alex Louis Armstrong, King Bradley remplissait effectivement cette fonction.





	Le plus fantastique d’entre eux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'équipe d'à côté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478176) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le plus fantastique d’entre eux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alex Louis Armstrong & King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** un peu angsty  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « magnificent » pour GenPrompt_Bingo >  
>  **Avertissements :** endoctrinement militaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Alex Louis Armstrong prend grand soin de son corps. Il est parfait tel qu’il est, avec ses muscles saillants, son beau visage, son crâne rasé et sa moustache bouclée. Il est fort et plein de santé et il se pose en exemple à suivre pour les jeunes recrues. Si vous lui demandiez son avis, il dirait que chaque jeune homme aspirant à servir son pays devrait s’efforcer de rendre son corps semblable au sien afin de le faire au mieux.   
Hélas, il sait aussi que malgré tous ses désirs, il ne restera pas éternellement ainsi. Il fera toujours de son mieux pour garder son corps et son esprit au sommet de leurs possibilités aussi longtemps qu’il le pourra, mais un jour viendra, lointain espère-t-il, où malgré ses efforts ses muscles diminueront. 

Et quand il vieillira, Alex Louis Armstrong veut ressembler, pas à son père : même s’il l’admire profondément Philippe Gargantos Armstrong n’est pas ce qu’il souhaite devenir plus tard. À son grand chagrin, tant qu’il restera dans l’armée il ne pourra jamais se permettre une barbe aussi luxuriante que la sienne, c’est d’ailleurs son seul regret concernant les règlements intérieurs. Ce qui l’ennuie le plus chez son père c’est qu’il se soit un peu laissé aller depuis son mariage et laisse voir des signes de son amour pour la bonne chère, qu’Alex Louis espère ne pas imiter. 

Non, quand il sera vieux c’est au Généralissime, King Bradley, qu’il veut ressembler. Cet homme est si fort, si fringant en dépit des années, et de la cicatrice qui orne le côté de son visage ! Il est merveilleux de voir comme le bandeau ne l’empêche pas d’appréhender tout son entourage, et comme il se bat toujours comme un jeune homme et le meilleur de tous les soldats. Car c’est après tout ce qu’il est, en tant que chef suprême de l’armée et du pays.   
Ses muscles sont toujours vaillants et son âge ne le ralentit pas. Quelle est la part d’une hygiène de vie spartiate et de la loterie physiologique, Armstrong ne saurait dire et il ne peut qu’espérer que le jour où son tour viendra il en sera autant pour lui.   
Le Généralissime Bradley grisonne à peine et un peu d’argent sur les tempes lui sied. Il prend grand soin de sa moustache : c’est quelque chose qu’Alex Louis Armstrong ne peut qu’approuver. 

Le plus admirable reste toujours sa force, non seulement physique mais encore mentale : en Généralissime compétent, Bradley est capable de prendre pour son pays les décisions les plus dures sans faillir. Alex Louis a foi dans le fait qu’il se préoccupe de tous ses subordonnés et concitoyens, et il voit comment il arrive pourtant à réprimer ses émotions pour faire passer son devoir d’abord… ce que lui, Armstrong, a lamentablement échoué à faire toutes ces années auparavant à Ishval. Aujourd’hui encore il en conçoit une honte profonde, d’avoir ainsi déçu les attentes de ses camarades, de sa patrie, de son Généralissime, et il reste tout aussi profondément reconnaissant de n’avoir pas été congédié sans honneur de l’armée à cause de cela.   
Il en conçoit un respect d’autant plus grand envers tous ceux qui sont eux capables de rester de marbre et de faire leur devoir quoi qu’il advienne, mieux qu’il ne l’a jamais fait lui-même, et bien sûr, pour celui qui les domine tous. Il n’échouera plus jamais, se jure-t-il. Il fera toujours de son mieux pour suivre l’exemple de son Généralissime !


End file.
